The principal problem in designing a conveying means with change of direction especially for heavy individual products on pallets, skeleton containers, etc., is that no sliding should possibly occur when the pallet moves into the curve. The change of direction takes place for this reason in prior-art transfer arrangements by transfer between longitudinal and cross conveyors or by rotary tables, which take up the material to be conveyed including the pallet centrally when the material to be conveyed has stopped and then pivot them slowly around the center of the pallet over a central vertical axis of the rotary table into the direction of release of the second conveying track in order to release the material to be conveyed there. The transfer operation takes place similarly to a turning platform of an engine at a freight station. The drawback of a prior-art rotary table is the complicated design and the low throughput of the pallets, which are stopped during the slow pivoting of the turning platform.